


Blind Date

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James did not know why he went on that blind date. He was just stupidly glad that he did.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

James entered the coffee shop and frowned as he didn't see the item that he had been told would tell him who is blind date was. James knew that he really should have made Alec give him a picture. He didn't care about the blind date aspect at all. He was doing this as a favour to Alec, who's girlfriend's best friend was hopeless at dating. James didn't know how he was supposed to help with that, but he agreed to two dates with the man to help teach him how to date, even though the other man didn't know it was an educational thing. James figured that after two, he could beg off for no chemistry and now hurt the other man too much.

Walking to order his coffee, James found that the menu at the coffee shop was pretty standard but had a few interesting names for things. He found what he wanted and ordered. The barista behind the counter tried to flirt with him, but he ignored it. The girl frowned at him, but James just ignored that as well. He really hoped that his drink was made correct and when he was handed the receipt he double-checked that and saw that it was right. A minute later, when he was given his drink, he found it was correct as well.

James looked around again, glancing at everyone who was buried in a tablet, book, or computer of some kind. He wasn't sure who was who, but he was pretty sure that the guy he was supposed to meet wasn't there. James took a seat at the bar that would allow him to sit on a corner where he could look at whoever was coming in. There was a single man who was sitting near him. He had a book out on the bar counter and a laptop in front of him. He was typing, but it wasn't words. James was good at reading typing a skill picked up from his years in the Secret Service for the Crown. It didn't take long at all for James to realise that the man wasn't just typing to look busy, but he was working on the code. He was a coder of some kind of a hacker.

Enjoying himself as he looked at the man, James tried to figure out if he was a black, white, or grey hat kind of hacker because he looked like a hacker more than he looked like a coder. Though they could cross, the man looked more like he was enjoying what he was doing than he was doing it for work.

The man looked up at James once and then quickly back down at the computer. James made sure to look at him a little bit less so that he didn't attract the man's attention again. The man's features were beautiful, and James could see him drawing a string of lovers just based on his looks. James knew that he was a little bit in trouble when he started to imagine trying to talk the man into a quick fumble in the loos. James looked around the room again at that because he really didn't need to mess up the blind date he had.

James looked at his watch to see that the other man was now two minutes late. Given the traffic, though, James could understand. It had been murder for him to get there and he had just walked. He had no clue how the man he was supposed to meet was supposed to get there.

After another three minutes, the man beside James on the computer started to check the time a lot. James knew it because he would stop typing to look at the corner of his screen. James began to wonder because that was very strange. The man seemed like the type that would have a timer set if he had to be somewhere, which meant that something else was supposed to happen that he wasn't supposed to be the one to start.

James stood up to go get a fresh cup of just plain drip coffee and stopped when he saw the book in the bag of the man beside him. James stepped on the strap of the bag and the whole bag opened up a little. It was the book that James was supposed to be looking for. James shook his head and walked up to get his drip coffee. Alec had griped about the man he was meeting, who Alec only called Q for some reason, liking Earl Grey tea. After a mission where Alec had iced Earl Grey tossed on him while they were in the Navy together, Alec had hated the smell.

There was a new barista when James stepped up.

"Do you do the London Fog latte?" James asked.

"Yes, Sir. We do them hot or iced."

"Large and hot, please. Half the vanilla," James said.

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Large drip, darkest roast you have on hand but don't make one just for me."

"Sure we usually stop our dark roast after our breakfast, so we have our medium."

"That's fine. No room."

"You got it. Name?"

"James." He handed over his money and waved his hand when she tried to hand him back change.

James walked to the edge of the counter to watch as Q started to check the time nearly every thirty seconds while their drinks were being made. The barista didn't even call his name since he was still standing there, but she did give him a friendly smile that was nowhere near flirting.

Q was still typing away and had started to not check the time at all anymore, so James assumed that he thought that James wasn't coming.

"London Fog latte with half of the vanilla," James said as he set down the cup beside Q.

Q looked up at him and frowned.

"It does wonders if you put out the book, Q," James said in answer to the question that Q didn't get to ask.

Q looked down at his bag and saw the book and groaned.

"I stuck that in there two days ago so I wouldn't forget. The actually putting it out it seems was something that didn't cross my mind. How did you know?"

"I saw it in the bag when I went to get more coffee. I got your drink right, correct? Alec grips about it so."

"Yes. It's correct. I'm sorry about the book thing. I just...I'm rubbish that this shite. I either talk too much, or I don't say a word, and then the person thinks I hate them."

"Yes, Alec's told me about your rambles when you are nervous. It's okay. So why don't we move over tot he comfortable armchairs in the corner and talk?"

Q looked over where James was talking about and frowned a little bit as he did. It was a different place to sit, but it didn't seem like Q liked that idea.

"I thought we were going on a date?" Q took a drink of his latte before James could answer.

"Dates can be anything that we want them to be. There is no real set limit. We could do on a walk down the Thames, and it would be a date."

"Seriously?" Q asked. He was looking at James with a look of such wonder.

"What kind of dates have you had?" James asked.

"Meals where I feel like I'm being judged on what I order. If I order something cheap, but I like, it's like I don't have money. If I order something expensive, it's like I'm showing off my money. It's always stuffy clothes and awkward conversation. Why can't it be like uni and we buy beer and eat pizza and then go and fuck until we pass out and awkward conversation in the morning but still you'd do it again because it was easy and nice."

"I mean you can do that kind of stuff but from what Alec has said you want something more than that."

"But it's a good start, but now it's all if you have sex on the first date or even let them kiss you you're a slag or easy, and no one wants you."

"I don't know what circles you run around in Q, but it's always been that way just now you are an adult, and you have to either stop listening to those assholes or become one of them."

"Fuck becoming one of them."

"So what do you want to do?" James asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We can go find some greasy pizza to eat and then fuck in your flat, or we can go on a walk. We can go our own separate ways. We can do whatever you want. I have nothing to do for the rest of the day. We can have some fun doing whatever we want to do."

"What do you want to do?" Q asked, but he started to pack up his computer.

"I am going to take care of dinner. Don't worry, you are going to love it. I figured that whatever we do until then you can handle. How does that sound?"

"I need to drop this off at home. It's around the block. You can wait here or come with me."

"I can come with. Don't want you slipping away from me."

Q blushed at James's words.

What had started out at a simple job for a friend was it seemed to be turning out to be something that James was having fun with. Q was adorable, and James could see why he was having issues. If Alec's girlfriend was the one setting him up, she was the one that was the issue. None of those dates seemed anything like what Q would like, especially being on display like it appeared he was on the dates, not able to be himself.

Q kept up an excellent running commentary on the area the shops that were worth visiting and the ones that were not. It was interesting, and James could see that he was nervous, but he hoped that by the time they made it to Q's flat.

"This building has character," James said as he watched Q hover over the pad that would help all them access.

"I thought so too. I fell in love with the outside and then with the people. It's not that hard to like everyone."

"How many flats?"

"Four in total. There are the spinster sisters on the ground floor, and they will flirt with anyone that comes to their doors. The happy and rowdy couple on two that thankfully keep it down when they can. Then the gamer guy on the third floor. He invites a lot of friends over to play. He tests games for a living and does a little designing them on the side. Then me on the top. The lift works so we can take it." Q pressed the button on the wall that was in-between the two lifts. The left-hand side opened up, and Q stepped into it.

James followed behind, and as soon as the doors started to shut, James stepped up to Q.

"So you were adorable sitting there working on your computer. I would love to kiss you."

"Really? You aren't doing this because Alec wanted to get some training in on me dating."

"Oh, it might have started that way, but you are too adorable, and I think I'm going to enjoy actually dating you."

"Really?" Q looked a little excited about that.

"Yes. So can I give a kiss?"

"One because I don't want to get distracted, and my stomach ruins it."

"Okay." James leaned in framing Q's face with his hands and kissed him. It was a simple press of lips, but Q seemed very enthusiastic about it all. He pulled out of the kiss and Q was smiling. It was a beautiful smile that James wanted to see more of in various situations. He was pleased that Q had agreed to spend the day with him. He was looking forward to it.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
